eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Marketplace
What is the Marketplace? The marketplace is an in-game item and feature shop that serves as a point of sale for a variety of services and items that can be used in-game for numerous purposes. A special currency, Daybreak Cash, is used to make purchases through the in-game Marketplace. *It's used to buy certain "for pay" services, such as character renames, server transfers, and feature unlocks. These items are not required to play the basic game and most of the items in this category are little more that extra content in smaller packages or services that are now delivered digitally. Examples include but are not limited to: :*Rather than requiring players to go out and buy content in a box like older expansions, this content is delivered digitally and automatically after purchase in the Marketplace. :*Rather than calling Daybreak customer service to arrange for a transfer of their character to another server, this is also done automatically after the player preps the character inventory for transfer. *In addition the Marketplace offers numerous "fluff" items that are just fun to own, but that don't radically alter game play, like appearance armor, extra furniture, Prestige Homes, and some mounts. As of 2014, items that can be considered "fluff" are in no way required to play the game effectively. Even the mounts, which offer some stat bonuses, are not any more powerful that other mounts that players can get while completing quests and most of the mounts sold by Horse Merchants. :*Because these items are extras, rather than necessities for game-play, inclusion of these items in the Marketplace makes it easy for the EQ2 staff to justify creating the additional "vanity" content many players clamor for, without the need to wait for new game expansions to be released. What is Daybreak Cash? Daybreak Cash (abbreviated as DB) is Daybreak virtual currency that players can buy to fund a virtual wallet. Once a wallet has been funded, Daybreak Cash can be used to purchase premium in-game items through the in-game Marketplace in Everquest 2. Your "Daybreak cash wallet" is shared across your entire account, no matter which character you are playing and which server you are on. In addition, the wallet and Daybreak Cash can be used in numerous games that Daybreak offers (like the original Everquest). :Daybreak Cash can be purchased through the Daybreak website and it is a benefit given to the those with All Access subscriptions (though the latter is subject to change). The in-store cards [https://www.daybreakgames.com/news/daybreak-cash-card-removal-website-only-2016 can not be redeemed] after Nov. 8th 2016. :*The typical exchange rate (in US Dollars) is $1.00 = 100 DBC, though this varies somewhat if there is DBC sale offered by Daybreak. :*The cost of purchased items can vary and is covered below in the section on Item Prices. See the Credits section at the bottom of this page for additional info provided by the Official Daybreak website and announcements. Though the following may change at any time, the following DBC promotions tend to recur: *You can get some Daybreak cash as a monthly "thank-you" stipend if you have a All Access membership *As of March 2014 and for about a year prior, you can potentially win free Daybreak cash if you "like" Daybreak Game Company, LLC and/or Everquest 2 on Facebook. The chance to win is usually offered on a Monday and applies to all Daybreak games. For details log into your Facebook account (if you have one) and search for the official pages. Accessing the Marketplace As soon as you log into EQ2 a "Welcome to Everquest II" window opens (a UI widnow that can be closed). On the left side are "Message of the Day" announcements about about upcoming events in the game, server downtime, and other official news. To the right, you'll see announcements related to the Marketplace and services or items purchasable with Daybreak Cash, including recently added items, featured times, and (if applicable) sale announcements. If you want to access the Marketplace later, after you've closed the Welcome window that pops up when you log in: #Click on the large EQ2 button in the User Interface (UI) to open a menu-list of options #Choose Marketplace from the menu-list and the Marketplace window will open. From there, you will have to look for items in various categories, described below. There is also a direct, one-click Shopping Cart button to access the Marketplace; the description above is provided due to the popularity of User Interface (UI) mods (optional layouts/features) that many players install to alter the standard UI. Marketplace Categories There are many categories in the Marketplace, so only the major (top level) categories will be listed here, to help you find what you may be looking for while in-game. 'New' This section is anything recently added and the list can change as often as once every month, but occasionally new items come out sooner due to the Player's Studio items created by other players. 'Loyalty' Offers many items you can buy with your Loyalty Point Tokens instead of DB Cash. Just keep in mind, more items are on offer if you visit the NPCs, Noble Toowik Mclure and Noble Tark Validus than you will find on the Marketplace. 'Player's Studio' This is comprised of only items created by your fellow EQ2 players, like cloaks and furniture (described in a section further down this page). 'Bags' Within are bags for storage that function like those made by Tailors. It also includes bags that have special appearances that shows on your character when equipped (a feature not offered by "normal" tailor-made backpacks). 'Dungeon Maker' An entire section with items for use with the Dungeon Maker System 'Housing' This section includes Prestige homes and furniture. 'Membership' This is re-direct to the Daybreak website for various All Access subscriptions (multi-month subs are discounted) and the Krono (a tradeable "charm" that can be given as a gift or sold to other players to activate a single-month membership) 'Seasonal' The actual name of this category will change to reflect the seasonal event, which is based on any holiday-themed live events that occur. In some cases, items are only available for a limited time-period, but will return in following years. :*Typically, these items are offered the same day the event starts, but often remain available until the end of the month in which the event ends (in many cases). :*For example, items with a spooky theme may available when Nights of the Dead begins and may remain available until well into November (after the in-game event ends). The Fright Manor (house) is only available during the same approximate time and, once it is removed, it will not return for purchase again until Nights of the Dead starts again in the following year. 'Harvestables' This offers the same materials used to craft that you can easily go out and gather, but can save you time if you are in a hurry. 'Releases' A category that changes its name, it usually offers upcoming game expansions or new Daybreak games like Landmark. 'Appearance' A section with all "fluff" appearance-only armor, casual clothes, weapons and gear like shields, and pets or pet illusion forms. 'Consumables' Here you will find items with single-use or limited use, consumable items. Examples include, but are not limited to: ::*Various potions with small, limited-time experience bonuses. ::*Charm-type items to unattune gear so it can be used again, for reforging gear (altering stats), a Globe of Swift Travel that allows you to travel instantly to select locations, Broker Tokens that allow non-All Access members to use the in-game broker system. 'Features' Within this section you will find the small, additional content, like the ability to unlock mercenaries if you did not buy the full expansion that included them when it was new. 'Prestige Races' This section contains the option to unlock the Freeblood and a variety of Aerakyn options. 'Mercenary Bundles' Here you will find mercenaries with special appearances that can be hired from the Rogues Gallery. Though the section title in the Marketplace is called Bundles, there are some options for single items. Just be aware that the mercenary they grant is random. If you get one you don't like though, you can sell it to any NPC merchant for Status points. 'Legends of Norrath' Here you can buy booster packs for the digital card game. 'Mounts' Within you will find a wide variety of mounts, most of which have very detailed animations and unusual appearances, but that have stats that are equal to or less than stats offered by mounts available in the game via quests or from horse merchants. 'Services' This section offers a variety of services that players once had to call Daybreak to handle, like Character Transfer tokens, newer services like the ability to add additional character slots to your account, and the ability to instantly upgrade or create a level 85 character. 'About Item Prices' Rather than listing item prices here, it is really best to look at the cost while in-game. This is due to many factors that include: *The prices have changed from time to time and, while the typical US Dollar to DBC (Daybreak Cash) cost is usually $1.00 = 100 DBC, promotional offers can change the the effective exchange rate. For example, there have been promotional offers during which players could redeem cards purchased from retail stores (like Best Buy and Walmart) for double Daybreak Cash as well as, double and triple DBC offers offers purchased directly from the Marketplace window or by logging into your account on the Sony Online Entertainment (Daybreak) website. *Promotional offers for those with All Access subscription access to the game are granted a stipend for their loyalty (essentially free Daybreak Cash). *On occasion, the item costs are directly reduced during sales within the Marketplace. This includes reductions by percentage (eg. 30%) off the regular price or "rebates" that require players to have the normal cost of Daybreak Cash in their virtual "wallet" but that automatically grant a "rebate" (In essence, a partial refund, which is typically a percent as well, though not always). *Some Marketplace items are included in bundles that provide multiple items for a reduced cost, like appearance-only armor and mounts with themes to match the style of The City of Freeport or The City of Qeynos. Taking all of the above factors into account makes it impossible to directly state a what specific items cost. 'Examples of Items for Sale' The best way to find the cost and availability of items in the Marketplace is to log into the game and access the Marketplace. Listing all of the items you can buy through the Marketplace would be difficult, because while some remain rather constant, many are available for limited times (such as in-game seasonal events), and others can and have been retired to make room for new offerings. For that reason, only general examples are listed below. Some examples of items that have remained available are: The prices if the items is difficult to estimate, since some items have dropped in cost in recent years, but generally the "non-fluff" offerings remain at the same price with only rare discounted sale prices. *Smaller content feature packs like the Dungeon Maker System and Tradeskill Apprentices. *The Freeblood playable character race. *Three different potions that allow you to rename a character, change their sex, or change their race. *Potions that temporarily boost experience. *Server Transfer Tokens, a charm-type item that allows a character to transfer to a new Server. Some examples of items that may or may not be available: The items below are still available (at the time they were added here), but based on past rotations of item availability they are being used here as common examples of items that can come and go. In most cases, the limited availability items are tied to seasonal events in EQ2 like Nights of the Dead. Items of this type are typically "fluff" and do not radically affect game play, so they are offered at discounted sale prices more often than items that in the service categories (like character transfer tokens) in the list above. *Mounts with unusual appearances like the Bristlebane Day-themed dino-cow, also known as the Meatbeast. *Furniture like the Cherry Grove Bedroom Nightstand, which may have seasonal variations or themes. *Numerous cloaks and other appearance-only armor and weapons come and go more than any other category. *Special seasonal-only player housing for sale during in-game holidays. (Similar in use and function to the Personal Dojo.) About Player's Studio Items Items of this type are created by other players as a part of a special program that Daybreak introduced. Anyone with a creative talent can download some limited assets to create items, submit them to the EQ2 Dev team for approval, and (if they are chosen) have them appear for sale on the Marketplace. Players whose items are chosen and sold on the Marketplace will get a portion if the profits from all sales. In order to use the assets provided, you will need editing software like Blender (if you are creating placeable, 3D items, like furniture) or Photoshop (or a free alternative, called GIMP) to alter or "reskin" items like cloaks. Due to the nature of this collaboration items in this category are not often on sale during other sale events tied to the Marketplace. For more information on how the Player Studio works and how to create items for it, see the official page about Player's Studio Credits *Daybreak Cash *Daybreak Cash FAQ Category:EQ2 Marketplace Items Category:EQ2 Marketplace House Items